


Seven Days for Endless Love

by Hikakyori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikakyori/pseuds/Hikakyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa usiamu hanya tersisa 7 hari saja melalui sebuah mimpi? Padahal dirimu dalam keadaan sehat. Lalu, apakah kau mau memperbaiki hidupmu terutama kepada orang yang paling kau sayangi namun selama ini kau abaikan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days for Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> FF ini sedikit terinspirasi dari MV JYJ- In Heaven. Tapi gak sama kok, tapi mirip (lho?) ya silahkan nilai sendiri.

Title: **Seven Days for Endless Love**  
Author: Hyuna Cassiopeia / Hikakyori  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-23-11, Updated: 04-09-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,173

 

**Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: they're not mine**

**Pairing: JUST YUNJAE**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, gaje, dan sedikit TIDAK MASUK AKAL.**

#

Seven Days for Endless Love

#

"Kumohon," lirih suara lemahnya saat ia bicara dengan seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari hidupnya, seseorang yang paling ia sayangi bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Air mata kembali menetes dari dua bola matanya yang hitam indah, dan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan suaminya yang sudah ingin melangkah ke luar pintu rumah mereka, "Kumohon, Yunho."

Yunho menghela napas. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan istrinya perlahan dan membalikan tubuhnya untuk kemudian menggenggam kedua pundak istrinya, "Joongie, mengertilah pekerjaanku ini benar-benar tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Kau sendiri pernah mengatakan agar aku tidak menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan yang sudah bertahun-tahun aku bangun kan?" ucapnya untuk meyakinkan sekali lagi kepada istrinya bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik sekaligus direktur utama dari perusahaannya memang tak bisa dianggap remeh, "Kau mengerti kan, Jung Jaejoong?" tanyanya kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong terdiam. Bagaimana lagi ia bisa mencegah suaminya untuk bekerja saat dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan sosok seorang pelindung di sisinya? Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba. Tapi akhirnya ia kembali sadar bahwa pekerjaan suaminya benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Arraseo," sahut Jaejoong akhirnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tahu istrinya adalah seseorang yang pengertian. Dengan lembut tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu, aku bernangkat dulu, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Tapi janji malam ini pulang cepat ya."

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku janji."

.

.

Senyum manis yang menyempurnakan kecantikan seorang Jung Jaejoong malam ini mengembang di wajahnya yang memang cantik. Seraya bersenandung kecil, ia memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya, Jung Yunho, seorang pengusaha sukses yang memulai karirnya benar-benar dari titik terbawah. Mereka menikah dua tahun lalu, dan selama itu pula Jaejoong merasa sering kesepian di rumah karena Yunho yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi karena Jung Jaejoong adalah seorang istri yang mengerti bagaimana arti pentingnya pekerjaan Yunho bagi suaminya itu, jadi ia mengalah.

Dan malam ini, Yunho akan pulang cepat. Jaejoong sangat yakin akan hal itu karena tadi pagi Yunho sudah berjanji seperti itu.

Dengan senyum yang belum juga sirna dari wajah cantiknya, Jaejoong membawa makanan kesukaan Yunho ke atas meja makan yang ada di ruang makan rumah besar mereka. Ia duduk di meja makan itu sembari sesekali memperhatikan makanannya agar semua tetap sempurna seperti sebelumnya. Ia duduk manis seraya menatap gelisah ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan sosok namja tampan masuk dari sana.

Semakin lama menunggu, semakin pudar pula senyumannya. Apalagi saat ia menyadari saat ini sudah menginjak pukul sembilan malam. Berarti sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu.

"Yah, makanannya sudah dingin," gumamnya kecewa seraya menghela napas.

Diambilnya ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja di depannya, setelah mengetik beberapa nomor ia menempelkan benda itu di telinganya. Walau ia tahu ini akan mengganggu suaminya, tapi ia yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tak ada sahutan dari suaminya. Yang menyahuti adalah operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor ponsel Yunho sedang sibuk.

Jaejoong tak menyerah. Terhitung sudah lima kali ia mencoba walaupun jawabannya selalu sama. Nomor sedang sibuk.

"Yeoboseyo," sahut Yunho saat Jaejoong mencoba untuk yang keenam kalinya. Sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong saat usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong bersemangat. Jarang sekali ia berhasil menghubungi Yunho yang notabene selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Walaupun Yunho sudah memiliki dua ponsel untuk membedakan panggilan dari rekan kerja dan keluarganya, namun tetap saja kedua ponsel-nya selalu sibuk.

"Laporan itu harus kau kumpulkan besok pagi di mejaku, dan juga bahan untuk rapat besok, apa sudah kau tangani? Aku tidak mau urusan ini menjadi bertele-tele dan satu lagi..."

Jaejoong mengernyit saat Yunho sepertinya tidak bicara dengan dirinya, melainkan bicara dengan orang lain, seperti sekretarisnya.

"Jung Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong kesal.

"..besok, harus besok. Oh ne, Joongie, ada apa?" Setelah selesai berbicara dengan orang lain, akhirnya Yunho fokus kepada seseorang yang menghubunginya saat ini. Jaejoong ingin marah, ia ingin membentak Yunho saat ini juga. Tapi apa daya, sekali lagi ia pahami keadaan suaminya yang benar-benar sibuk.

"Jadi pulang cepat tidak? Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu," tanya Jaejoong seraya melirik makanannya yang sebenarnya sudah dingin.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku menginap di kantor saja, Joongie. Aku tidak pulang. Mianhae," ujar Yunho.

"Mwo? Tidak pulang lagi?" pekik Jaejoong kecewa. Dirinya kini benar-benar terduduk lemas di kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Semangatnya sudah benar-benar pudar semakin lama ia bicara dengan Yunho.

"Mianhae. Ada rapat besar besok dan aku harus mengurus semuanya. Mianhae. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia bimbang harus bagaimana. Apakah dirinya harus marah dan tidak bicara dengan Yunho untuk menunjukan pernyataan bahwa dirinya tidak terima? Atau tetap bersabar seperti ini entah sampai kapan?

"Joongie, kau tidak marah kan?" Yunho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ne," sahut Jaejoong singkat dan segera memencet tombol merah di permukaan benda kecil di tangannya itu. Bosan sebenarnya ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yunho jarang pulang ke rumah. Kalaupun pulang, ia pasti sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya yang ada di rumah ini. rupanya kehidupan Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Yunho, tak seindah yang ia inginkan dulu.

.

.

Yunho menatap layar ponsel-nya dengan penasaran karena sesaat yang lalu Jaejoong hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah kata singkat dan langsung memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Seketika sebersit rasa bersalah muncul di dadanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik? Ia sangat mencintai pekerjaannya dan ia harap Jaejoong mengerti akan keadaannya.

"Ini kopi yang anda minta, Yunho-sshi," ujar seorang yeojya yang masuk ke ruangan itu seraya membawa secangkir kopi di atas nampan, kemudian ia meletakkannya di meja kerja Yunho.

Sedangkan kini Yunho sudah kembali sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang akan ia gunakan besok dalam rapat.

"Saya permisi," ucap yeojya tadi seraya membungkuk hormat dan membalikan badan.

"Hn," sahut Yunho seadanya.

Dalam kesendirian di ruangan khusus untuknya itu, sesekali Yunho terlihat beberapa kali mendapat panggilan dari rekan kerjanya atau relasi-relasinya. Saat matanya yang sudah sangat mengantuk itu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ia tedikit terkejut saat menyadari saat ini sudah pukul setengah dua dinihari, dan pekerjaannya belum selesai sepenuhnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah, diambilnya kertas laporan yang belum selesai ia baca, kemudian membacanya lagi. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi yang ia duduki. Perlahan matanya terpejam karena tidak mampu terbuka lebih lama lagi, dan direktur utama di perusahaan tersebut mulai terbang meninggalkan alam sadarnya.

.

Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Satu hal yang ia sadari, ia berada di ruangan yang entah mengapa semuanya terlihat putih. Tak ada pemandangan lain selain hamparan pemandangan yang putih.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya bingung entah kepada siapa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Di perbatasan antara hidup dan mati, Jung Yunho."

Ucapan seseorang sukses membuat Yunho tersentak bukan main dan segera membalikan badan. Didapatinya seorang namja paruh baya berpakaian serba putih dengan kulit yang putih dan sedikit bercahaya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Yunho gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi," sahut namja itu.

Yunho memincingkan matanya, "Tidak lama lagi? Maksudmu?"

"Hidupmu hanya tersisa tujuh hari saja. Lalu setelah itu kau tidak akan tinggal di bumi lagi, kau akan meninggal, meninggalkan segalanya," sahutnya menjelaskan.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Kau pasti bercanda. Setahuku aku sehat dan tidak memiliki penyakit apapun. Dan darimana kau tahu tentang kematianku?"

Namja tadi tersenyum, "Hanya tersisa tujuh hari, dan gunakan waktu yang tersisa itu untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu. Perbaiki kehidupanmu, Jung Yunho. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, karena tujuh hari lagi akan ada malaikat yang menjemputmu."

Yunho menunduk, memperhatikan dirinya yang entah mengapa juga mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Namun bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, melainkan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini, juga namja di depannya itu, "Tapi aku ti_" ucapan Yunho berhenti saat ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat namja di depannya sudah menghilang. Tak ada siapapun lagi di tempat sunyi itu selain dirinya. Ia benar-benar sendiri.

.

Yunho tersentak. Seketika ia membuka matanya dan sedikit terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Matanya mengerjap memperhatikan sekeliling. Meja, dokumen-dokumen penting, alat tulis, map, laptop dan peralatan kantor lainnya masih berada di hadapannya. Di sekitarnya juga masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Satu hal yang ia sadari, yaitu dirinya berada di dalam ruangan kerja di dalam kantornya, bukan di ruangan serba putih.

Kesimpulan yang ia tarik adalah ia baru saja bermimpi.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi," ucapnya pelan.

Kembali ia melirik arlojinya.

05.54

Ia menghela napas saat menyadari hari sudah pagi, dan itu berarti ia tak perlu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi agar tidak masuk ke dalam mimpi yang sama.

Ia berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tiba-tiba ia terhenyak saat tatapan matanya tak sengaja jatuh kepada sebuah kalender yang terpajang di atas meja kerjanya.

Jumat, tujuh November.

Tujuh?

Entah mengapa saat melihat dan mengingat angka tujuh, pikirannya akan kembali mengingat secara jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang di dalam mimpinya.

**_Hanya tersisa tujuh hari, dan gunakan waktu yang tersisa itu untuk memperbaiki kehidupanmu_ **

"Joongie," gumamnya pelan.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan istrinya di rumah, yang ia anggap seseorang yang telah ia abaikan karena pekerjaannya.

Ingin rasanya sekarang juga ia keluar dari kantornya dan segera menuju rumahnya untuk bertemu Jaejoong. Namun sayang sekali rapatnya kali ini benar-benar berpengaruh besar bagi perjalanan perusahaannya.

Segera ia merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo," sahut Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang indah, namun tak terdengar bersemangat.

"Joongie. Kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanya Yunho harap-harap cemas.

"Ne, aku tidak marah," sahut Jaejoong seadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tiba-tiba saja Yunho menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong. Mungkin ia berpikir untuk memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Biasa saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku pulang. Tunggu aku, arra?"

"Arraseo."

"Saranghae Joongie."

"Nado saranghae Yunnie."

Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka terputus.

Yunho tersenyum seraya menatap layar ponselnya sesaat setelah pembicaraan mereka terputus. Ada rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam dadanya saat ia mengatakan 'saranghae' kepada istrinya. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat jarang karena terlupakan oleh pekerjaannya.

Tapi..

Jika mimpi itu benar bahwa usia Yunho hanya tersisa tujuh hari saja, bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

Hal itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Yunho, bahkan saat rapat berlangsung pun pikiran itu tak bisa lenyap dari otaknya. Berkali-kali ia ditegur oleh beberapa anggota rapat karena melamun.

Hari ini Jung Yunho tidak bisa menjalani rapat seperti biasanya. Tidak sesempurna biasanya.

...o0o...

'tok tok tok'

Jaejoong beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki saat mendengar pintu rumahnya terketuk. Perlahan namun pasti di dekatinya pintu besar itu dan dibukanya perlahan.

"Yunnie!" serunya terkejut saat melihat seorang namja tampan yang begitu Jaejoong rindukan sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, Jaejoongie," ucap Yunho yang masih menjaga senyumannya. Tangan kanannya membawa tas kantornya sedangkan tangan kirinya ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Cepat masuk," ajak Jaejoong yang berniat menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

'cup'

Dan ia memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat tepat di bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya dengan wajah yang menunjukan semburat kemerahan. Yunho terkikik pelan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

Secepat kilat Yunho memperlihatkan apa yang ia tunjukan di punggungnya. Yang ternyata beberapa bunga tulip merah yang diikat dan diselimuti dengan plastik yang dipercantik dengan sebuah pita merah muda, "Bunga untukmu, Joongie."

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat bunga yang Yunho berikan khusus untuk dirinya. Dengan ragu tangannya menerima bunga itu. Dihirupnya aroma wangi yang menguar dari kumpulan bunga tulip cantik itu, aroma yang bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong senang.

Tatapan mata Yunho berubah sayu. Ia senang namun sebersit rasa bersalah kembali menghampirinya. Jarang sekali ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti ini. ia yang telah membuat Jaejoong kesepian, ia yang membuat Jaejoong sering menangis, namun ia sadar bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Jaejoong bahagia.

Ia melepaskan tas kantornya begitu saja, lalu segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat seolah ingin meminta maaf dengan cara ini. Seolah ingin menghapuskan semua rasa sakit dan derita yang selama ini ia berikan tanpa sengaja.

"Mianhae, Joongie. Mulai detik ini aku tak akan pernah mengabaikanmu lagi," bisik Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia balas memeluk Yunho tanpa melepaskan bunga yang suaminya berikan itu. namun ada satu hal yang tak ia mengerti yaitu kenapa Yunho berkata seperti itu? Sesuatu yang tak biasanya ia katakan. Pelukannya juga jarang Yunho berikan untuk istrinya yang hampir terlupakan, namun mulai detik ini ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Aku percaya," ucap Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dengan tak kalah lembut, ditatapnya mata indah Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, kau belum makan kan? Biar aku memasak untukmu, arra?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan di rumah? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan masakan Jaejoong. Dan sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan Jaejoong yang sering memasak dengan sia-sia karena Yunho tak menyentuh masakannya.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar yang juga Yunho beli dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan dasi yang mengalung di kerah kemeja Yunho dan membuka dua kancing paling atas kemeja suaminya itu, "Nah, sekarang kau mandi. Aku akan memasak makanan yang special untukmu, arra?"

Yunho mengecup sekilas pipi kanan istrinya sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak naik menyusuri tangga ke lantai atas, menuju kamar tidurnya yang jarang ia tempati.

.

Yunho menghela napas lega setelah ia selesai mandi. Saat ini ia sudah mengenakan baju kaos santai berwarna putih dan juga celana panjang putih yang tak kalah santai untuk memebuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang basah sehingga menimbulkan kesan berantakan untuk rambutnya, namun hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin keren.

Ia mencium aroma makanan dari arah dapur. Mengingat istrinya tengah memasak, ia memutuskan untuk berlari kecil ke lantai bawah. Namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya di pintu dapur saat melihat istrinya masih sibuk dan seperti tak ingin diganggu.

"Yunnie tunggu di ruang makan saja, ne?" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho menjadi sangat yakin bahwa kegiatan Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Namun Yunho tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, punggungnya masih bersandar nyaman di daun pintu.

"Aku tidak akan menggangumu, Joongie. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Dari belakang seperti ini saja kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik," ujar Yunho seraya tertawa pelan.

Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan menatap Yunho dengan heran, "Pekerjaanmu yang terlalu banyak membuatmu senang bergurau ya?" tanyanya kemudian kembali sibuk memasak.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju lemari es dan membukanya. Mendapati sebuah apel hijau di pintu lemari es itu, ia segera mengambil dan menggigitnya, "Jadi, Joongie, menurutmu bagaimana jika aku.." Yunho menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabaran seraya meletakkan makanannya ke sebuah piring.

Yunho terdiam, merasa tidak mungkin ia bertanya 'Bagaimana jika aku mati enam hari lagi?' rasanya tidak mungkin sekali ia bertanya seperti itu. ditatapnya apel hijau yang sudah sedikit ia gigit, rasa tidak rela mulai merasuk ke dalam dadanya.

Enam hari lagi?

"Sudah selesai," ujar Jaejoong seraya membalikkan badan menghadap Yunho, "Letakkan apel itu dan makan masakanku," lanjutnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Yunho menurut. Ia meletakkan apel yang ia bawa ke atas melari es kemudian menghadap ke arah istrinya. Dengan patuh ia membuka mulutnya saat Jaejoong menyuapinya sesendok nasi berisi lauk yang telah ia buat. Jaejoong kembali tertawa pelan saat melihat suaminya begitu patuh menerima suapan demi suapan yang ia berikan.

Sesekali suasana indah mereka itu dihiasi dengan tawa dan candaan. Benar-benar sebuah keadaan yang hangat dan mengundang siapapun untuk tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Yunnie, istirahatlah dulu," ujar Jaejoong saat ia mencuci piring yang sudah kosong.

"Ne. Tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak," sahut Yunho jujur.

Saat selesai rapat tadi, sebenarnya masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dan masih banyak hal yang perlu ia awasi. Namun karena keinginannya untuk bertemu Jaejoong jauh lebih besar, akhirnya ia mengalahkan pikiran rasionalnya untuk sementara.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan saat Yunho kembali membahas tentang pekerjaannya.

"Besok aku akanmengajakmu pergi ke taman bunga yang indah."

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, kita hampir sampai," ucap Yunho seraya berjalan pelan dengan Jaejoong di depannya. Kedua tangan namja tampan itu masih setia menutup mata istrinya agar namja cantik itu tak bisa melihat apapun di depannya.

Jaejoong tetap tersenyum saat Yunho membimbingnya berjalan dari belakang. Namun wajahnya tak bisa berhenti menunjukan raut penasaran.

Saat Yunho merasa puas dengan titik tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, ia segera berbisik pelan ke telinga istrinya, "Saat aku lepaskan tanganku. Aku hitung dari tiga, lalu kau buka matamu, ya?"

Jaejoong menggangguk.

Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Jaejoong, "Tiga, dua.." ia menarik nafas perlahan, "Satu!"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini seketika membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Spontan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya sendiri agar ia tak berteriak.

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan terlihat puas melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang sesuai perkiraannya. Bagaimana mungkin perkiraannya meleset? Ia tahu Jaejoong sangat menyukai bunga tulip. Dan lihat apa yang Yunho tunjukan saat ini.

Taman. Sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Namun sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah warna merah dan aroma khas bunga tulip. Ya, taman ini adalah taman bunga tulip merah yang bunganya tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ribuan tangkai bunga tulip merah yang indah itu tertanam di taman itu. Taman yang khusus Yunho buat enam bulan yang lalu khusus untuk istrinya. Namun entah karena apa ia tak pernah menunjukannya kepada Jaejoong. Mungkin karena taman ini juga merupakan sesuatu yang pernah Yunho lupakan dan abaikan. Detik inilah pertama kalinya ia menunjukan taman bunga yang luar biasa indah ini kepada istrinya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi kan?" gumam Jaejoong tak percaya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bahu Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu mau tak mau harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan bunga yang indah dan beralih menatap Yunho.

"Ini hadiah dariku. Hadiah pernikahan kita. Tapi maaf aku baru bisa memperlihatkannya sekarang," ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan. Ia berjongkok untuk memetik salah satu tangai bunga tulip merah itu kemudian mencium mahkota bunga itu sesaat sebelum ia sodorkan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Saranghae," bisiknya seraya menyodorkan setangkai bunga yang ia bawa ke arah Jaejoong.

Perlahan namun pasti kedua tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menerima bunga itu, "Nado saranghae, Yunnie," balasnya seraya mengecup mahkota bunga yang tadi Yunho cium.

Yunho melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh namja cantik itu untuk mendekat. Kini tak ada jarak lagi di antara kedua tubuh mereka, namun Jaejoong masih tak mau melepaskan bunga yang ia bawa. Kini jemari tangan kanan Yunho menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengakatnya sedikit, guna memperjelas wajah cantik seorang Jung Jaejoong di depan matanya.

Yunho sedikit merendahkan wajahnya perlahan. Mengerti apa maksud Yunho, Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam erat bunganya dan menyandarkannya di dada bidang Yunho. Perlahan ia merasakan terpaan napas Yunho yang terasa semakin dekat dan akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan.

Dengan ini mereka bisa merasakan cinta masing-masing yang terasa begitu tulus. Dari hal ini mereka bisa mengetahui bahwa cinta mereka masih sama besar dengan saat mereka bersumpah di Gereja, di hadapan banyak undangan, di hadapan pendeta dan yang terpenting adalah di hadapan Tuhan.

Yunho menarik wajahnya menjauh. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Dalam beberapa detik mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Yunho tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"YA! Jangan menertawakanku!" pekik Jaejoong jengkel.

Yunho bukannya berhenti tertawa, malah tawanya semakin menjadi. Membuat Jaejoong gemas dan segera mencubit lengan berotot Yunho.

Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk lebih mendekat ke kumpulan bunga tulip merah miliknya. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya diantara tanaman bunga itu, tak peduli beberapa batang bunganya patah karena tertindih tubuhnya. Ia menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong agar namja itu mau tidur di sebelahnya, dan Jaejoong hanya menurut saja. Mereka berdua menatap langit biru yang indah dengan awan berbagai bentuk. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong dan mencium pipi namja itu sekilas. Lalu kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

Lima hari, akankah semua berakhir lima hari lagi?

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati keadaan yang benar-benar sempurna untuknya. Berbaring dengan bunga tulip yangtumbuh mengelilingi tubuhnya pada sebuah sore yang indah, di sebelah suaminya yang tak akan beranjak kemanapun, dan juga ditemani dnegan angin yang bertiup lembut. Bebar-benar suasana yang sempurna.

"Aku janji tak akan pernah melewatkan sedetik pun waktuku denganmu," bisik Yunho pelan masih dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah langit.

"Ne, aku percaya," sahut Jaejoong yang enggan membuka matanya.

"Tak peduli apapun dan siapapun mencoba memisahkan kita."

...o0o...

Lima

Empat

Tiga

Dua

Satu

Yunho membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah penasaran. Di dapatinya sang istri masih tertidur lelap di dekatnya.

Ia melirik kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

Jumat, 14 November

Sudah tujuh hari setelah mimpinya. Jika mimpinya itu benar bearti hari ini adalah hari kematian Yunho kan? Entah jam berapa, dirinya juga tak tahu. Mungkin saja beberapa menit lagi, mungkin saja siang hari nanti atau mungkin saja saat ia tertidur pada malam hari nanti tanpa bisa membuka mata lagi untuk selamanya.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia merasa takut bukan main. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu takut dengan sebuah kenyataan yang mungkin terjadi.

"Yunnie."

Bahkan Yunho sedikit tersentak saat suara pelan Jaejoong memanggilnya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Jaejoong tengah memandanginya dengan heran. Namja cantik itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat pucat," tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho terdiam. Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang semakin menunjukan raut kebingunan.

Tanpa aba-aba sama sekali, Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

.

10.00 malam waktu setempat.

Jung Yunho masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya menatap sang istri yang sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Tak terasa setetes cairan bening mengalir dari matanya dan jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah melalui hari ini hanya dengan berdiam diri di rumah, memperkecil kemungkinan adanya hal yang bisa merenggut nyawanya di luar sana. Dan terbukti hingga malam hari seperti ini ia masih bernapas. Tapi ia masih sangat takut untuk tertidur karena ia yakin begitu ia tertidur pasti ia tak akan bisa membuka mata lagi.

Akhirnya ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah itu di sebelah istirnya. Disentuhnya rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Joongie, mianhae," bisiknya lirih, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Aku tidak berani mengatakan hal ini karena aku tidak memiliki kalimat berpisah yang tepat untukmu. Dan aku juga tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Joongie."

Jaejoong tak menjawab, mendengar pun tidak karena ia sudah tertidur sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat, rasanya berat sekali jika harus berpisah dengan istrinya ini. bagaimana hidup Jaejoong jika ia pergi? Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa memaafkan Yunho jika namja itu pergi begitu saja?

"Jika aku pergi, percayalah bahwa aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu selama ini. tapi tujuh hari terkahir aku sudah mengganti semuanya kan?" bisiknya lirih. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Jaejoong dengan pelan dan begitu lembut, "Saranghae Joongie."

...o0o...

Yunho kembali berada di tempat serba putih itu, tempat dimana ia tahu bagaimana takdirnya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" gumamnya seorang diri seraya menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

Kembali ia melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Jaejoong disana. Yah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Kau belum mati, Jung Yunho," suara seseorang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Yunho. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya suara yang terdengar.

"Karena kau bisa memberbaiki kesalahanmu kepada istrimu, dan ia sudah sepenuhnya memaafkanmu, maka kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup normal tanpa ancaman kematian lagi. Kuucapkan selamat untuk hidup barumu dan juga istrimu, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong."

"Apa itu berarti.." belum selesai Yunho bertanya. Sebuah cahaya bergerak secepat kilat melintas matanya, membuatnya harus memejamkan mata sesaat. Dan matanya kembali terbuka, ia melihat sesosok namja cantik tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Yunnie!" panggil namja itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yunho.

...o0o...

"Yunnie! Bangun," rengek Jaejoong dengan manja seraya sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yunho.

Perlahan namja tampan itu membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Jaejoong masih berada di sebelahnya seraya tertawa pelan.

"Joongie?" tanyanya terkejut.

Jaejoong tertawa, segera ia memeluk Yunho dari samping dan kembali berbaring di sebelah Yunho. Disembunyikannya wajah cantiknya di leher Yunho yang kokoh, "Yunnie, saranghae," gumam Jaejoong manja.

Yunho tersenyum. Sepertinya mimpinya kemarin benar adanya. Ia akan memulai hidup baru yang indah bersama Jaejoong tanpa rasa takut akan kematian lagi.

Hampir saja ia kehilangan hidupnya dengan sia-sia.

Hampir saja ia kehilangan istrinya yang begitu berharga kalau saja ia tak memperbaiki kesalahannya selama ini.

Ia balas memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala namja cantiknya itu, "Nado Saranghae, Joongie."

Sebuah senyuman jahil mengembang di wajah Yunho saat ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Kebahagian mereka belum lengkap.

Belum lengkap tanpa kehadiran seorang anak atau beberapa anak bukan?

Selama ini ia tak pernah berpikir ke arah itu karena ia takut akan mengabaikan anaknya juga. Tapi sekarang, mungkinkah ia sudah siap?

"Aku berpikir untuk memiliki anak, Joongie," ujar Yunho akhirnya.

"Mwo? Kapan?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai, "Sekarang!"


End file.
